


Mother

by demonesque



Series: Immortal Beings [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Antichrist, Chaos, Character Death, Lilim | Children of Lilith, Lucifer Feels, Manipulation, Mother Complex, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: SHE HAS BEEN WANDERING THIS EARTH EVER SINCE SHE WAS BANISHED FROM HEAVEN.After her fall Lilith made a promise to Lucifer: she promised him to find a woman that would be capable of bringing his son into the world. The Antichrist.And for many years Lilith has been on the hunt for this woman, only to realize that the time wasn't right for it. At least not now.Along her way she stumbles from one chaos into another and as she tries to hide who she really is she fails to notice that some of these faces are becoming more than familiar to her as she sees them over and over again.But after some encounter she starts to see that there is a message behind all of this:The end of mankind is near.Her husband will return soon.He only waiting for his son to be born from a haunted soul and a pure woman.





	1. Prologue

IT ALL STARTED WHEN SHE WAS BANISHED FROM HEAVEN. It all started when she refused to see herself as lower as Adam.  
After all they were created as equals.  
So she ran away, fled from the paradise that was garden Eden and hoped to find a better place on this almost empty planet.

And she did when she met him.  
He saw her as his equal and made her his Queen of Darkness, the mother of all monsters to come.  
But it wasn't enough for her.

She wanted Adam to pay for humiliating her.  
She wanted him to loose everything just like she did. And he did pay.  
He and this new woman lost everything and had to start from the bottom again.

Meanwhile she was the Queen of Hell, the Empress of Darkness, the Mother of all Monsters and Demons to come.

BUT THE YEARS PASSED AND WHILE ADAM AND EVE HAD CHILDREN IT WASN'T POSSIBLE FOR LILITH TO GIVE LUCIFER THIS GIFT.  
And so she rose from hell and started to wander earth, trying to find a way to bring her husband back to her and also gift him a child.  
A child different from the other ones that wandered this earth.  
A child of darkness, worthy to be their heir.

ALL OF THIS LEAD TO THE BEGINNING OF THE END, THE COLONY OF ROANOKE AND THE FIRST SUPREME WITCH.


	2. Roanoke, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which the end of the world begins as Lilith first meets the colony of Roanoke

THE FIRST TIME LILITH MET HUMANS THAT COULD BE USEFUL FOR HER WAS IN THE 16TH CENTURY. She was wandering this land that was still new to her and so many others, trying to find a way to get into contact with Lucifer again after everything in England failed.  
He believed in her and her plan and yet she somehow managed to mess it up, dissapointing not only him but also her beloved children in hell who all believedd in her.  
They believed in their mother.

But if Lilith was honest to herself, she knew that everything was just too good to be true and work out as she planed it to do.  
And it really was, she thought to herself as she walked through the woods, letting her hands wander among the trees and bushes beside her, listening to the sounds of nature as she still tried to reach Lucifer.  
"I promide you that I will find a way to bring our child into this world and then we will find a way to bring you back and with you the end of times. Even though you may not believe in me right now. One day I will succeed", she said, looking at the sky with a soft smile on her lips as her green eyes started to flicker black for a few seconds.

At first she thought that her husband was willing to talk to her, even if it was only for a matter of seconds but then she realzed that he was just playing games with her once again so she sighed, shaked her head and continued on with her way.  
Even though she was the Queen of hell she had to admit that the countryside here was very beautiful and still pure and untouched. It was the most innocent thing she had ever seen, the redhead thought to herself as she kneeled onto the ground and touched one of the wild roses that immideatly turned black like the night.

A little sigh escaped her lips as she got up from the ground agai and looked at the rose as those around her also turned black within a matter of seconds.  
People used to refer to her as the godess of death since everything Lilith touches has a tendency to die rather quick and back in the day when humans still believed in magic it was sometimes impossible to avoid direct skin to skin contact.

But those days were over ever since the plague wiped out of a quarter of the population of Europe in the 14th century. Ever since then Lilith prefered to wear gloves and only directly touched those who deserved to suffer in the firey depths of hell.  
She was the queen of hell, her soul was rotten but that didn't mean that she was purely evil. Because after all- she used to be human too.

-

Quite some time has passed and the sky started to turn dark when Lilith heard humans laugh and talk nearby.  
A little smile appeared on her lips as she started to walk towards the sounds, hoping that she would find some shelter for the night there because even though she was a demo her body was still mortal in a way and it was impossible for her to survive the elements for too long so she neeeded shelter from the storm that was coming for them.

Her steps were quiet yet quick as she approached those sounds and after not even a minute passing she saw where it came from.   
There was something that looked like a colony that was still being bulilt since there were no houses, only tents but already stables and something that looked like shrein.  
Everything was built around a big place in the middle where there was a table with many people ariund it, singing, talking and eating together. It kinda seemed like a feast to Lilith which made her smile once again.

For a few moments she watched all tose people from the bushes until she aciidently stepped on a dry stick, causing it to crack loudly.  
The queen of hell pressed her lips together, hoping that no one would notice it but sadly they did within a matter of seconds. Quickly she kneeled down behind the bushes, hoping that no one would discover her but sadly they did.  
"You were right, there is someone. A woman", a little girl said, causing Lilith to look up at her and smile a little.  
"Bring her to me. I want to know who this woman, that was spying on us, is" a male voice said as the little girl gave Lilith her hand and helped her to stand up.

"Thank you, little lady" was all Lilith replied as she walked towards the people of the colony, holding her head up high and remaining a rather cold expression on her face as everybody looked at her.  
Then she stood infront of an older woman and a young man, both looking at her from head to toe, not saying a single word the entire time.  
"Who are you and who sent you?", the woman demanded to know, causing Lilith to look at her and tilt her head a little.  
"My name is Lilith Morningstar and nobody sent me. I have lost my way and I am asking for shelter for tonight" she said, her voice strong as the woman, who seemed to be the mother of the young man stared at her without even blinking once.

"Lilith? Like the demon and the first wife of Satan?" the young man demanded to know and Lilith sied at him as she nodded.  
"exactly. My parents were so called satanists that believed that only the dark lord could restore our world and let mankind pay for what it has done to those who were innocent. They believed that Lucifer will return one day when the time is right and the end is near" Lilith explained to the man with the beautiful blue eyes, surprised that it was still so easy for her to tell this story after everything that happened.

But it was true, at least in a way.   
There were already people out there that only waited for the return of Lucifer to earth to judge those who did the innocent wrong and praise those who did everything possible tpo bring him back and make his stay on this earth as pleasant as possible.  
These people, who called themselves the dark church, were not only fully aware that Lucifer hated humans with every fiber of his being but also felt like he was right to do so since humans were twisted and dark beings, even in their eyes.

"That's an interesting believe, Lilith. And do you believe that too?" the man, whose name Lilith still didn't knew asked and tilted his head slightly, causing Lilith to laugh a little.  
"In a way yes because if there is someone who created this world and us there has to be someone else who will bring its ensd", she explained and he nodded, stroking his beard with his long fingers before looking at his mother who still inspected Lilith from head to tie before looking up at her son and nodding.

"She can stay for now. She seems to be a clever woman that knows that there is something more to the world than we are taught to believe", she explained, causing both her son and Lilith to smile.  
"Thank you, Miss" was all Lilith replied thankfully as she saw the young man approaching her, giving her his hand which she grabbed carefully.

"I will show her everything she needs to know for now", he explained to his mother who just nodded and then returmed to her people who were still sitting around the table, waiting for what will happen next.  
"And afterwards she can join the feast too. She might be a stranger but I want her to feel welcome for as long as she decides to stay", the woman said, gifting another smile to Lilith which she replied as she left with the man who introduced himself as Ambrose White.

Tonight was the night were the end of the world began, even though Lilith wasn't aware of it yet.


	3. Roanoke, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Lilith is reunited with her daughter and learns the truth about Thomasin White

TWO DAYS HAD PASSED SINCE LILITH JOINED THE COLONY OF ROANOKE. Many of its residents had welcomed her with open arms while others were way more suspisious towards her. But who could blame them for it?  
After all she was nothing more than a strange woman that showed up in the middle of the night and said that she had no home or place to go to. Gods knows who she actually was.  
The thought of god made her chuckle as she barely remembered him but knew that he was still angry about the fact that Lilith basically ran away from him and his perfect creation.  
And now she became the prove that nothing was perfect and that humans were easy to manipulate, she thought to herself as she brushed her hair and looked at the wall of her tent when she suddenly heard voices on the outside.

Voices that sounded awfully familiar to the queen of hell.

With a few, quick steps she reached the entrance of the tent and stayed quiet as she listened to what the voices outside of it had to whisper in the middle of the night.  
But after listening for a few minutes she realized that it was only one voice. The voice of no other than Thomasin, the woman who was in charge over the entire colony.

Back in the old world many thought that women weren't able wto lead or do certain things thatb requiered a lot of rational thinking since men thought that woman were only controled by their emotions but Lilith knew that this wasn't the truth because after all was she not only the queen of hell but has also seen many great queens in the time she wandered this earth.  
And she doubted that these women would have lasted as long as they did with a man by their side.

And this colony also seemed to know that Thomasin was the right choice to lead them. After all, she was a stron willed woman that knew what she wanted and how to get it, Lilith thought to herself before returning her attention to the conversation Thomasin had with herself.  
"You are right. We need to tell her the truth about our plan. She seems to know the darkness and she will understand it", she said, her voice way more laid back than it usually was when she spoke to her people.  
And as Lilith heard the steps of Thomasin approached her she quickly returned to the box she used as a chair and sat down on it, pretending to be think about something that needed her full attention.

"May I come in?" Thomasin asked, looking into the tent, causing Lilith to smile at her and nod as she braided her hair for the night.  
"Of course Mrs. White" Lilith replied, walking towards the heavier woman, the faked yet soft smile still on her lips as she tilted her head a little.  
"I know that it's already quite late, Lilith but I wanted to talk to you. Or better said... we wanted to talk to you" Thomasin explained and Lilith raised an eyebrow in confusion as she not quite understood what exactly was going on.  
A part of her felt like Thomasin was going insane but deep inside of her she knew that this was not the case as she knew that insane people acted differently from the way the leader of the colony did right now.

"Who is... we?" Lilith wanted to know as she tilted her head once again a little, waiting for an answer from the other woman in front of her.  
"A friend of mine wants to meet you. She told me that you two already know each other as you met in the thirteen-hundreds in England where you basically saved her" Thomasin explained and Lilith felt all color leaving her face as she stared at her.

"Who is your friend?"

-

LILITH FOLLOWED THOMASIN INTO THE FOREST, A KNIFE HIDDEN UNDER HER DRESS. A part of her had a rather hard time believing that what Thomasin was saying was actually true so she had to be prepared of it was just a trap.  
But some other part of her was fully convinced that Thomasin was saying the truth about everything. Otherwise she wouldn't have that much information about Lilith and about what she did five centuries ago.

The only thing Lilith couldn't believe was that Scáthach, her most beloved daughter was still alive. After all, she gifted her her powers during the middle of the thirteenhundreds and immortality was definitly not one of them.

But she did give her powers to protect herself from those man who followed and abused her. Lilith made her her child and gited her a part of her own magic.  
But as the queen of hell she knew how quickly magic sometimes evoloved and the longer she thought about it, the more logical it seemed to be that Scáthach somehow found a way to make her life a lot longer than it was supposed to be.

Sudenly, Thomasin stopped, turned around and looked at Lilith.  
"Here we are. Here is the place where she wants to talk to you" she explained to the queen who just raised an eyebrow, once again wondering if she actually said the truth or was just trying to play Lilith.  
"I hope for you that you are saying the truth or otherwise..." Lilith started her sentence but wasn't able to finish it as she suddenly saw her beloved daughter stepping out of the woods who seemed to be more powerful than ever before.  
It felt like she was surrounded by a weird, dark glow and she looed like she was walking on the shadows that surrounded her, causing Lilith to smile in total awe as she looked at the first witch who was now walking towards her.  
" Scáthach" was all Lilith could say as she took a few steps towards her and carefully took her daughters hands as she realized that there was nothing human about her left. She actually became one witnthe darkness inside of her.  
"Mother" was all the witch replied with an unnaturally soft voice as she tilted her head a little and looked at Lilith.

"Now that you two are reunited we can talk about why I brought you here in the feirst place, Lilith" Thomasin suddenly said, causing Lilith to let go of her daughters hands and return her attention to the woman that was called 'The Butcher' by so many.  
Lilith raised an eyebrow and walked towards Thomasin who suddenly seemed rather intimidated by her but still remained in her place.

"So you know who and what I actually am?" Lilith wanted to know and Thomasin nodded, lowering her head in reepct for the queen of hell.  
"Of course I know who you are, Lilith. Scáthach told me all I need to know about you. You were the first woman he created but you had your own will so you ram away and beccame the wife and equal of Lucifer himself. You are the queen of hell and the mother and mosters" she explained and the corner of Liliths mouth twitched up a little as she looked at the norally so powerful woman infront of her who now almost seemed fearful.  
"You are right about me, Thomasin. I am Lilith, the queen of hell and the most powerful being that ever wandered this earth. And what makes you think that I will even consider helping you?" Lilith asked, looking down at Thomasin who was now kneeling infront of her.

"Because we found a way to start a cycle no one can ever break. A cycle that will lead to the return of Lucifer sooner or later. And to the birth of the child you always wanted. The antichrist"

-

LILITH LISTENED TO EVERYTHING HER DAUGHTER AND THOMASIN HAD TO SAY TO HER, fully aware that even if their plan worked out as they planned, it still might take hundreds of years until the first antichrist was born and another eternity until she and Lucifer would actually succeed with making hell on earth real.  
But she knew that it would work out sooner or later.

Lilith looked at the sky, knowing that there were only a few nights left until the bloodmoon and she still had no idea how the hell she and Thomasin were supposed to convince the people of the colony to have a feast.  
After all, there was nothing they could celebrate as the winter was coming closer and the nights were growing colder and the food was getting a lot rarer quickly.  
They had nothing to celebrate, Lilith thought to herself as her thoughts suddenly wandered to Ambrose, the son of Thomasin, and she finally came up with a solution.

"I will give them a reason to celebrate a big fest with everyone. I will seduce Ambrose" Lilith explained and looked at Thomasin who simply nodded, knowing that this would be the best and quickest solution to their problem.  
After all, her son was already head overheels for the queen of hell and if Lilith just used a bit of her charm it would be no problem to convince Ambrose to marry her.

And with that the end of the world would begin.


End file.
